Quantum Mechanix
Quantum Mechanix Inc., abbreviated as QMx, is an American company that was founded in 2006 and is based in Los Angeles, California. For the general public, QMx produces and retails high quality props, badges, figurines, jewelry, keychains, s, artwork, blueprints, toys, and scaled vehicle models based on a number of entertainment franchises. These licensed properties include Battlestar Galactica, and Star Wars, among many others. Some of its products are also retailed by Anovos, ThinkGeek and Loot Crate. Its QMx FX Cinema Arts division manufactures props and models for the film and television industry, in conjunction with production and restoration services for the public. ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' props and models The QMx FX Cinema Arts division created fourteen "History of Starflight" filming miniatures that appeared on-screen in and were seen in Admiral ' office. http://www.qmxonline.com/news/stid-history-of-starflight-models/ In May 2013, QMx announced plans to produce reproductions of some of these ships in two scales for retail release. The company created all of the Starfleet Academy rings that were used in the film, including the ring used in the Kelvin Memorial Archive terrorist incident. https://store.qmxonline.com/Star-Trek-Into-Darkness-Starfleet-Academy-Ring_p_211.html In an alliance with Hollywood prop-maker Kenney's Custom Props, QMx also manufactured the phaser props used in the film. http://www.qmxonline.com/news/qmx-offers-props-from-star-trek-into-darkness/ Star Trek licensing In 2009, QMx announced that it had acquired exclusive licensing to produce a number of products based on the 2009 film. This licensing was later expanded to encompass other Star Trek properties from the "prime universe" and later "alternate reality" (Kelvin Timeline) films. Corgi's and Master Replicas' licensing was abruptly terminated before the commencement of QMx's and eFX Collectibles' licenses. QMx acquired licensing to build "Studio Scale" (36-inch), "Collector's Scale" (12-inch), solid metal "Metalworks" (8.5-inch), and "Mini Masters" (approximately 6-inch) starship replicas, along with high-end prop replicas. The studio scale starship license was procured by Anovos by the end of 2017, terminating QMx's production in this area. As of mid-2018, the company maintains licensing to produce Star Trek badges, flags, artwork, jewelry, key chains, plush toys, 1/6-scale figures, novelties, and "Q-Pop" figurines. The Metalworks and new "Master Series" lines will also continue to be be manufactured. To gauge public interest, the company showed prototypes of two new types of phaser replicas at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2018. The Enterprise Project To cross-promote the release of the 2009 Star Trek film and the USS Enterprise Artisan Replica, Paramount Pictures' "The Enterprise Project" commissioned twenty-four "graffiti, FX, and pop artists" to "design their own interpretation" of QMx's starship replica. Notable artists who contributed a design included director , actor and comic book artist Jim Lee. The Enterprise Project's artworks were sent to tour cities around the world, commencing in March 2009. List of artists # QMx original # Mr. Brainwash # Duncan Lemmon # Robert Rodriguez # House Industries # Ragnar # Harry Knowles # Michael Lau # Bobby Dixon # Jesús Díaz # Amanda Visell # Amy Vatanakul # Olka Osadzinska # André # H5 # Turbokrapfen # James Franco # Will Lemon III # Jeremy and Claire Weiss # Afro-Punks # Rafael Burgos # Jeremy Kaplan # Jim Lee # David Rager # Brandon Fayette Star Trek releases Home video premiums QMx produced metal Star Trek insignia badges and 5000 limited edition Metalworks (metal) models for release with specific retailers' versions of the ''Star Trek'' Blu-ray set in 2009. Metal QMx phaser premiums were included with the Amazon.com-exclusive ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' Blu-ray 3D release in September 2013. Seventeen centimeter-long QMx "Mini Masters" replicas of the were included with certain Amazon.com Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and 4K Ultra HD releases of in November 2016. File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|Metal QMx insignia badges with Best Buy (US)/ HMV (Canada) Star Trek Blu-ray set File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg|QMx Metalworks USS Enterprise with Amazon.com three-disc Star Trek Blu-ray set File:STID 3D Amazon phaser giftset.jpg|QMx phaser with Amazon.com Star Trek Into Darkness Blu-ray 3D set File:Amazon Star Trek Beyond home video QMx USS Franklin promos.jpg|Early promos for Amazon.com Blu-Ray releases of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon QMx ST Beyond Blu-Ray USS Franklin Set.jpg|Promo for Amazon.com Blu-Ray release of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin File:Amazon 4KUHD BR3D BR USS Franklin Giftset.jpg|Promo for Amazon.com 4K UHD + Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + Digital HD release of Star Trek Beyond with QMx USS Franklin Studio Scale starship releases USS Enterprise Artisan Replica QMx released a 34-inch long Artisan Replica of the in 2009, based on CGI models provided by ILM. The production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated mirror base, and was limited to an edition of 250. The standard model retailed for US$6,995. USS Enterprise Refit and USS Enterprise-A Artisan Replicas QMx released 34.5-inch long Artisan Replicas of the (refit) and in late . The 1:350 scale production replicas featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and were limited to a combined edition of 250. In either livery, the standard model retailed for US$6,995. USS Enterprise-D Artisan Replica QMx released a 29.5-inch long Artisan Replica of the in . The 1:850 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was limited to an edition of 50. The standard model retailed for US$9,995. USS Kelvin Artisan Replica QMx displayed a prototype Artisan Replica of the at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con. The 1:850 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was intended to be limited to an edition of 50. http://www.thetrekcollective.com/2012/07/qmx-kelvin-and-enterprise-d.html ''Enterprise'' NX-01 Artisan Replica QMx released a 23.5-inch long Artisan Replica of in 2013. The 1:350 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, included Doug Drexler's signature, and was limited to an edition of 100. The standard model retailed for US$3,995. USS Vengeance Artisan Replica In , QMx released a 36-inch long Artisan Replica of the , identical in size to the prop model built by QMx for . The 1:1600 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated mirror base, and was limited to an edition of 100. The standard model retailed for US$9,995. XCV 330 Ring Ship Artisan Replica QMx released a 12-inch long Artisan Replica of the in November 2013. It was identical in size to the prop model built by QMx for , was limited to an edition of 25, and retailed for US$1,499.95. USS Reliant Artisan Replicas 1:250 Scale In October 2014, QMx released a 37-inch long Artisan Replica of the . The 1:250 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated base, and was limited to an edition of 500. The standard model retailed for US$9,995. 1:350 Scale In November 2014, QMx released a 27-inch long Artisan Replica of the USS Reliant. The 1:350 scale production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, a mirrored base, and was limited to an edition of 250. The standard model retailed for US$4,995. USS Enterprise Artisan Replica QMx displayed a prototype of their (TOS) Artisan Replica at the San Diego Comic-Con in July . The 1:350 scale ship featured LED lighting, sound effects and a mirrored base. Many aspects of this ship (including the appearance of aztec paint patterning and blue LED lighting strips along the inside of the warp nacelles) were departures from the ship's standard appearance. It was displayed with a space shuttle ''Enterprise'' miniature. http://news.toyark.com/2015/07/09/sdcc-2015-qmx-star-trek-firefly-dc-supernatural-165989#images USS Franklin Artisan Replica The company displayed a prototype of their Artisan Replica at the San Diego Comic-Con in July which featured LED lighting and a posable base. Metalworks starship releases USS Enterprise Refit Solid Metal Replica A 8.5-inch long solid metal (refit) desktop replica is slated for release as a Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate gift premium in 2018. http://www.lootcrate.com/crate/star-trek-crate A Metalworks USS Enterprise from the alternate reality (Kelvin Timeline) was released in 2009 as a home video premium, as seen above. Collector's Scale starship prototypes USS Kelvin Collector's Scale Replica Photographs of a 12-inch prototype were shown by QMx in April 2013. USS Vengeance Collector's Scale Replica A 12-inch prototype was shown in May 2013. Mini Masters starships Mini Masters starship prototypes Five to six-inch long USS Enterprise (TOS) and USS Enterprise (refit) models were shown by QMx at 2016 and were slated to premiere in the fourth quarter of 2016 http://news.toyark.com/2016/02/14/toy-fair-2016-qmx-star-trek-firefly-194688 but were not released. A model was also planned. Mini Masters starship releases A USS Enterprise-D model premiered as a Loot Crate and QMx release in March 2018 and was available one month later at other retailers. A USS Franklin miniature was released in 2016 as a home video premium, as seen above. Master Series figurines In March 2018, the first Master Series Latinum Edition figurine premiered as a Loot Crate release and became available at QMx's webshop and general retail in the following month. Two more figurines from the series were released in 2018 and 2019 by Loot Crate and/or QMx. File:Loot Crate QMx Master Series Locutus.jpg|Master Series Locutus of Borg File:Loot Crate QMx Master Series Latinum Edition Worf.jpg|Master Series Worf File:QMx Seven of Nine Master Series Figurine.jpg|Master Series Seven of Nine Phaser replicas File:Qmxtrekxiphaser.jpg| "Stunt Phaser" replica File:QMx Mini Phaser Keepsake.jpg|Mini Phaser Keepsake File:QMx STID Phaser Replica.jpg| phaser replica File:QMx Star Trek Beyond Phaser Replica.jpg| phaser replica prototype at SDCC 2018 File:QMx Star Trek Discovery Phaser Replica.jpg| phaser replica prototype at SDCC 2018 File: Insignia replica releases File:Qmxbadges.jpg|Command, Engineering, Science, and Medical division metal badges File:QMX TNG Combadge.jpg| badge File:QMx USS Voyager Badge.jpg| badge File:QMx Star Trek Discovery Magnetic Badges.jpg|Metalworks magnetic badges Other releases File:QMx USS Enterprise plush.jpg| plush File:QMx Romulan Bird-of-Prey plush.jpg| plush File:QMx Mirror Universe Tribble.jpg|Mirror universe tribble plush File:Qmxring.jpg|Starfleet Academy ring reproduction File:QMx USS Enterprise-D keychain.jpg|USS Enterprise-D key chain File:QMx 1-6th Scale Articulated Spock + Kirk.jpg|Spock and Kirk 1/6 Scale Articulated Figures File:Qmxposters.jpg|''Star Trek'' "Retro" posters File:QMX Trouble with Tribbles Art Print.jpg| Art Print by Juan Ortiz See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External link * QMx Online.com – official site Category:Collectible companies